


First date

by panto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Xmas Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Jack disappeared without another word. Like the rest of the team Ianto had no idea where he went, what he was doing or if he was ever going to come back. And then suddenly out of nowhere he is back, asking Ianto out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a a work for the Christmas prompts (by xmasprompts.tumblr.com).
> 
> Day 4: First date

On the way to the office building, where Jack and Ianto were supposed to look for John’s canisters, the two of them didn’t talk much. Ianto was lost in his thoughts. He was glad that Jack was back, but also he was still angry and disappointed in his boss. And as if it hadn’t already been a bad day for Ianto, one of Jack’s ex-lovers had shown up and asked for the team’s help, taking Ianto’s chance to talk to Jack about his disappearing.

 

“Oh, yeah, loving that officey feel. I always get excited in these places”, Jack grinned as they entered the top floor office, “To me, they’re exotic. Office romances, photocopying your butt. Well, maybe not your butt. Although, as we’re here why don’t we photo…” Ianto interrupted him, he didn’t want to have such a conversation. Not here. Not now. “The rift was active at these coordinates approximately 200 feet above ground. That means this floor or the roof”, he quickly explained as he started to look around.

Jack stayed quiet for a moment just watching Ianto. “How are you, Ianto?”, he asked breaking the silence after a moment. “All the better for having you back, sir”, Ianto answered half-truthfully.

“Can we maybe drop the ‘sir’ now? I mean, while I was away, I was thinking maybe we could, you know when this is all done…Dinner, a movie…”

Ianto turned back around to Jack, not sure what to think about that, “Are you asking me out on a date?” He tried to keep his voice and his face straight, to not show the chaos of emotions going on inside of him right now.

“Interested?”

He wanted to say yes so badly, but he was still too angry with Jack, “Well, as long as it’s not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself.”

 

 

Ever since Jack had asked him for a date, Ianto had more or less tried to avoid him, or better said he had tried to avoid conversation with his boss. Even though he wanted nothing more than to talk to Jack, spend time with him and actually have the date, they had been talking about, Ianto was still bitter about the fact that Jack had just left them alone. Had left him alone. Without another word. None of them knew where he was, what he was doing or if they were ever going to see him again.

And on the other hand, he still wasn’t sure how serious Jack was about all that. Ianto didn’t want to get disappointed or hurt. Not again.

 

“Ianto?”, Jack’s voice came from his office. “Jack”, Ianto looked up from the file he was working on.

The rest of the team had already left and Ianto just wanted to finish his work before he headed home as well. He had managed to avoid being alone with Jack for nearly two weeks now.

Jack was standing in the doorway to his office leaning against the frame. He simply watched Ianto for a moment, “We didn’t talk in a while, did we?”

“Well, we are talking now”, Ianto simply remarked as he turned his attention back to the file in front of him.

Jack sighed but kept silent for a moment. He just stood there in the doorway, hands in his pockets, not sure how to start this conversation. “You are still angry with me, aren’t you?”

Ianto looked up at him for only a second. He didn’t know what to say. Jack had told the team that he had found his doctor and that he came back for them, but there were no further explanations.

But before Ianto was able to answer, Jack already continued, “I’m sorry, Ianto. I really am and if you give me a chance to explain it, I’d be more than glad to talk to you about it.”

Ianto finally looked up at him, “You don’t have to explain why you left. It’s just that you disappeared without telling us where you went or if you were ever coming back. We knew nothing. I knew nothing, Jack. And then suddenly you are back and act as if nothing ever happened.”

Jack nodded understandingly. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking about how to fix this, “Are you free tonight? There is this new Italian restaurant around the corner. We could talk a little while we’re having dinner. A few drinks maybe. I mean, in case you are still interested.”

Ianto really wanted to say yes, but it still was an effort for him to agree eventually. “Sure”, he nodded breaking his own silence after a while, “That sounds nice.”

 

The restaurant Jack had picked was just perfect. It was a little more expensive than the restaurants around, put therefore it wasn’t too crowded and noisy. They spend the evening eating and talking. Ianto’s disappointment and anger slowly faded and he was just glad that Jack was back again, that he was here with Ianto.

 

“I missed you, Jack. I am glad you are back”, Ianto admitted while they were walking through the night, after a nice meal and a few glasses of wine, away from the restaurant. Jack grabbed his hand, holding it as they were walking, “I missed you, too, Ianto. And I promise I’ll never leave like that ever again.”


End file.
